Matau
Matau was a Toa of Air on Metru Nui. He later became a Turaga of Le-Koro, and later Le-Metru, as an adviser for Turaga Dume. History Matoran As a Matoran, Matau was known to test numerous transportation device prototypes. Very few of them worked, however. Orkahm always said that Matau was too reckless in his jobs and could've taken them more seriously. One day, as he tested a prototype Moto-Sled, it broke. Toa Lhikan then handed him a green stone. Matau took the stone to the Great Temple, where he met the five other destined Matoran, one from each of the other districts. The Matoran placed their stones in the Suva at the center of the temple, and were immediately covered in beams of light. When the light subsided, they were no longer Matoran — they were Toa. Toa Metru After Matau became a Toa Metru, he was concerned more about fame and glamour of being a hero, rather than the work. Once Vakama had the vision of the six Great Disks, Matau was immediately ordered by Vakama to go find the Le-Matoran Orkahm. Matau eventually found Orkahm in a web of transport cords. He managed to get the Matoran out and escaped before the Morbuzakh reached them. Vakama then had the Toa and Matoran split into pairs to find the Great Disks. His partner on this mission was Nokama. Matau rescued the Great Disk from a Force Sphere in The Notch, almost killing himself in the process, and helped Nokama find the Great Disk of Ga-Metru under the Great Temple by providing a distraction for the Vahki that were chasing them. They then entered Ta-Metru to find the Morbuzakh. After nearly being killed by Morbuzakh seedlings and gaining entrance to the Great Furnace with the help of a Matoran Nui, Matau with the other Toa Metru faced off against the king root with the other Toa, killing it with their Great Disks. After defeating the monster plant, Matau and the other Toa where told to go down into the Archives by Nuparu. Then and there, he and the other Toa fought Rahkshi and an intelligent Rahi known as Krahka. They defeated the Rahkshi and the Krahka and headed up, and out of the Archives. Matau and the other Toa were ready to be hailed as Toa by Turaga Dume and the Matoran. Instead, they were branded as impostors. Unbeknownst to the Toa, there really was an impostor — Dume himself. Teridax, under the guise of Dume, planned to place the Matoran into hibernation and then wake them up to serve him — and him alone. Nuju, Onewa, and Whenua were all trapped under the Coliseum while Vakama, Nokama, and Matau escaped to safety. After many encounters and adventures, Matau and the others were all reunited, along with Turaga Lhikan. Now the Toa had one last mission to accomplish — defeating Teridax. After a long battle on the Great Barrier, the six Toa Metru trapped the Master of Shadows in a Protodermis prison. During the battle, Turaga Lhikan sacrificed himself to save Vakama and the Vahi, Mask of Time. Now the Toa had to find a new home for the Matoran with no guidance — a mission which was filled with many trials. The Toa Metru managed to make it above ground, to the island which they christened Mata Nui. The island was filled with wild Rahi, several habitats, and was many times larger than Metru Nui. Matau chose a dense jungle for the home of his Matoran, as it reminded him of the Chute systems in Le-Metru. But before the Matoran could come and live here, they would have to be rescued - a mission which would change Matau forever. When he had seen what had happened to Le-Metru after the earthquake, it filled him with grief, especially the destroyed and abandoned Test Track and Moto-Hub. Toa Hordika As a Toa Hordika, Matau was the one most eager to seek out Keetongu. His Fang Blades could cut through most substances, and serve to charge his Air Rhotuka. He was willing to do anything to reverse his mutation and become a Toa Metru again. Sickened by the transformation into Hordika, Matau however still retained his funny side. He blamed Vakama for his transformation and often called him "Mask-Melter" or "Smelt-Head". During his time with the others and the incident of the Great Temple, he finally realized what he had done wrong and vowed with the other Toa that they would do whatever it took to rescue Vakama, who, from their point of view, had given in to his Hordika side. At the last battle against the Visorak, Matau finally understood the meaning of Unity, how hard is it to be leader and no matter how he looks, there is always hope. It was also he who saved Vakama from being plunged into the shadows. Matau was finally returned to his Toa form by the great Rahi Keetongu. He helped load the Matoran onto Airships to take them to Mata Nui. Matau, along with the other Toa Metru, sacrificed his Toa power to awaken the Matoran. Using the last of his Toa power turned him into a Turaga. Fortunately, on their first visit to Mata Nui, the Toa Metru had given a little of their power into Toa Stones and scattered them about the island. Turaga Mata Nui After the Matoran were awakened, he led the Le-Matoran through the jungle of Le-Wahi until finally finding a location to build Le-Koro. After Toa Lewa arrived in Le-Koro, Matau told him about his quest to find six Kanohi Masks to fight Makuta and save Mata Nui from his tyranny. After Lewa's infection, Matau was taken by Nui-Rama and forced to be a slave in their hive. Onua then arrived and fought Lewa, eventually winning, freeing Lewa, and saving the population of Le-Koro. After the Toa Mata defeated Teridax, the Bohrok were awakened. A swarm of Lehvak soon arrived, destroying Le-Koro and putting Krana over everybody's masks, including Matau. He was also included in the defeat and enslavement of Lewa. A Boxor squad later arrived, fought off the Bohrok, and freed Matau and the Le-Matoran. When the Rahkshi started attacking, Le-Koro was unaffected. Matau, the other Turaga, the Toa Nuva, and Hahli went down into Mangaia, where they witnessed the Kolhii match between Takanuva and Teridax. He then saw both fall into the pool of Energized Protodermis and emerging as a fusion known as Takutanuva, who opened the gate in Mangaia leading to an entrance to the Matoran Universe. Matau and the other Turaga spent the next few days during the preparations for the return to Metru Nui telling the Toa Nuva, Takanuva, Hahli, and Matoro the stories of their lives as Toa. Metru Nui When Matau and the Matoran returned to Metru Nui, He and the other Turaga learned that Mata Nui was dying. They then told the Toa Nuva what they had learned, and led them to a chamber with six canisters in it, to send them to the island known as Voya Nui, to retrieve the Ignika and save Mata Nui. Matau was present when Jaller and Takanuva arrived, Jaller demanding where the Toa Nuva were. Dume had answered by saying they had gone somewhere dangerous, which wasn't good enough for Jaller, and he decided to declare a strike, since the Turaga were treating them like Rahi and not telling them anything. Matau later attended a meeting with the other Turaga, and was told by Dume that one of them had told Jaller what they had told the Toa Nuva, and that he and Hahli, Hewkii, Nuparu, Kongu, Matoro, and Takanuva had left with him. He then learned that it was Nokama who had told him. When at last the news came from Voya Nui that he was saved, Matau and the others joyously celebrated his healing, until they learned that Matoro had sacrificed himself to revive Mata Nui. Later on, the Order of Mata Nui came to Metru Nui to fight against the Brotherhood, Matau and the other Turaga refused to comply with their plans. They were then confined in the Coliseum. Matau and the other Turaga helped in the Siege. After that, the Turaga declared a city-wide celebration. Teridax's Takeover While Dume gave a speech in the Coliseum, Teridax revealed he was in control of Mata Nui's body. He then sent Rahkshi to Metru Nui. Matau, with Metru Nui's population, went into the Archives and hid. The Turaga then found Krahka, who led the Toa Nuva through underground tunnels to the shoreline. Some time later, all the Turaga of Metru Nui were imprisoned in the Coliseum, and Ahkmou took their place as the new "Turaga". Spherus Magna Following Teridax's death, Matau and the other Turaga and Matoran evacuated Metru Nui to Spherus Magna. Personality and Traits Matau was always funny, and loved being a "Toa-hero". When mutated into a Toa Hordika, he was the most eager to be turned back into a Toa Metru, because he didn't look like his true Toa-self. As a Turaga, he still remained humorous, and was known to play pranks on Turaga Nuju. He was well-known for this, but was always calm in a crisis and never asked the Le-Matoran to do something he wasn't willing to do himself. When faced with a fork in the road, Matau always advised going right; as he had some bad experiences with left forks as a Toa Metru. Like most Le-Matoran, he used a common form of slang known as Treespeak. Powers and Equipment As a Toa, Matau had the elemental power of air. He could create cyclones, hurricanes, and increase air pressure. Matau carried two Aero Slicers. When mutated, they became Fang Blades. When he was transformed into a Turaga, later replaced his weapons with a Kau Kau Staff. Set Information Turaga Matau *The first set Matau was released in was as a Turaga. *It came out in 2001. *Its set number is 8541. *It contains 26 pieces. *There was also a Kabaya Promotional set with the exact same pieces, its set number is 1418. Toa Matau *The set came out in 2004. *The set number is 8605. *The set contains 46 pieces. *The Toa Metru were the first sets to include bendable elbows. This continued with the other sets until 2010 came when the Bionicle Stars had bendable shoulders only. Toa Hordika Matau *The set was released in 2005. *The set number is 8740. *The set contains 48 pieces, like the other Toa Hordika. Trivia *Matau is Bob Thomspon's (founder of the BIONICLE stories and comics) favorite BIONICLE character on the good side. * Brian Drummond voiced Toa Matau in Legends of Metru Nui and Web of Shadows. External Links *Turaga Matau Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Toa Metru Matau Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Matau Hordika Building Instructions on LEGO.com Images Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Air Category:Toa Metru Category:Toa Hordika Category:Turaga Category:Mahiki Wearers Category:Air Category:Rhotuka Users Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Characters Category:Metru Nui Category:Le-Metru Category:Mata Nui